


诚楼pwp - 执迷不悟

by Sherry19950602



Category: 18r - Fandom, pwp - Fandom, 诚楼 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry19950602/pseuds/Sherry19950602
Summary: ——巴黎时期的初次——少年阿诚x青年明楼——OOC慎入





	诚楼pwp - 执迷不悟

\- 就算是我执迷不悟吧。

执迷不悟 （上）

巴黎大学的新生入学晚会在早春举行。说是早春，真的也很早，春节都还没到，阿诚就已经把衣服行李打包的整整齐齐跟着明楼走了，他才过十八岁生日，脸庞看着也稚嫩的很，明镜抹着眼泪去送他们，就只有明台没心没肺的喊着要哥哥们来年放假回来的时候给他带法国的巧克力回来吃。  
第一次出国的明诚像只放出笼子的小狗，到哪里都觉得新鲜又有趣，朝气蓬勃的年轻人，早早在哥哥提醒他之前就办好了入学手续和报道，放了一个假期回来，明楼在着手准备学期开始以后的讲课内容，他对阿诚也很放心，便没有多问。  
昨天下午阿诚兴冲冲的抱着一套新买的西服回家来说是要参加新生入学晚会，明楼其实对这个晚会有所耳闻，所有大学老师和员工都在被邀请之列，他本来没有打算去，却没想到阿诚对这个东西如此有兴趣，央不过小狗崽子圆溜溜的大眼睛最后还是同意了。

这也是明楼第一次看见明诚穿着西装打着领带的样子。他惊觉原来总是跟在他屁股后面的孩子已经像棵小白杨一样窜的跟他一样高了，少年人四肢修长，马甲扣上中间两颗扣子，暗红色的领带系上一个精巧的温莎结，明楼感觉心里沉甸甸的，塞满了不知明的滋味。  
阿诚真的长大了。

巴黎大学的亚洲面孔不太多见，阿诚一点也不怯场，他的法语带点口音，却意外的在同学中受欢迎，不一会儿就已经成为了人群中的目光与焦点。  
明楼捧着一杯香槟，远远的看着他。  
他这才发现原来阿诚本来就应该是这样的，他不是自己的附属品，也应该有自己的世界。他虽然从小在明家长大，但明楼知道这不是可以把他留在身边的借口，有一种即将失去阿诚的感觉涌上来，他的心脏好似被攥紧了一般难受，明楼放下手中酒杯，转身去了露台。  
虽然是到了春天，傍晚的户外还是有些凉意，冷风灌进领口，明楼下意识的裹紧了外套，有些后悔没穿风衣出来。  
肩上传来一阵温暖的感觉，他下意识的看过去，先是一条灰色的羊绒围巾，接着是一只节骨分明的修长的手。  
——这只手的主人他太过熟悉了。

“大哥，刚刚在家的时候就跟您说多穿点。”阿诚的脸有些发红，他和同学们喝了不少酒，大概有七八杯吧，也许更多，他已经不记得了。法国的红酒名不虚传，后劲也可以得很，他和明楼离得很近，明楼几乎可以闻到他说话吐息间的淡淡酒气。  
“我不要紧，你怎么出来了？”明楼一动不动任由对方把围巾裹上来，那上面还带着些许的古龙水的香气。  
明诚借着月光偷偷打量对方的神色，他有一个揣在心里好多年的秘密——他喜欢明楼，他的大哥，明家大少爷，他从小就仰视着的这个背影。明诚记得刚来明公馆的时候他夜里常常会做噩梦惊醒，却也不敢打扰明楼，只是坐在明楼的书房门外，蜷缩着身体呆呆地盯着门缝里透出来的光线，直到有一次他打着瞌睡的时候被开门出来倒茶的明楼抓个了“现行”，从那以后明楼就在他的房间里放了张书桌，做课业晚的时候就在阿诚房里一边看书一边陪他睡。明楼不会像大姐那样给阿诚说故事，他不是个情绪外露的人，但是阿诚会一直记得他在半睡半醒之间背对着他的明楼的背影，还有书桌上那盏小小的暖黄色灯光的台灯，光晕落在他的大哥侧脸上，温柔且温暖。  
他的哥哥明楼，他喜欢了这么多年的人，他拼命努力读书，做功课，终于有足够的资格和哥哥站在同一个地方，就在他的面前，他们终于可以并肩而立。  
此时酒意上涌，他感觉这个秘密已经在胸腔里跃跃欲试了。

明楼见他不说话只是直勾勾的盯着自己，不由得皱起眉头，想着这孩子会不会是喝多了，便用手背在对方滚烫的脸上碰了碰，他刚想开口，却被阿诚啪嗒一声扣住了手腕。  
他抬起头看着他，少年的眼睛明亮的像是有一小簇燃烧的火苗。  
“大哥，我好喜欢你。“

荒唐，太荒唐了。明楼被按在露台一侧的卫生间隔间里的时候还有些没有反应过来，他只记得对方凑过来的嘴唇灼热滚烫，带着酒气，毫无章法的亲吻又带着少年人的急切和霸道，他张口试图制止对方，却被狡猾灵活的舌尖趁虚而入，一点点夺去他肺里为剩不多的氧气。  
“我是认真的，我真的喜欢你。“  
明楼不知道这小狗崽子从哪里学来的流氓招数，嘴里说的什么都好，手上一点也没闲着，回过神来的时候身上那几件价值不菲的衬衫裤子已经零零散散挂着了，他有点心疼被丢在地上的皮带，一巴掌往明诚的脑门招呼上去。  
“你疯了吗？知道自己在干什么吗？“明楼很少用这么严厉的语气对弟弟说话，略带沙哑的气声在狭小的空间里听得阿诚小腹一阵邪火乱窜，比起他自己尴尬的一柱擎天，他的大哥看起来则要冷静的多，要不是因为看见他发红的眼角和嘴唇，根本看出来有一丝一毫的失控。  
他越是冷静自持，带着兄长的威严与不可侵犯，就越让明诚想把他的面具撕扯下来，看着他失控甚至崩溃的样子。  
“我没疯，我喜欢大哥。“他又重复了一遍，然后在对方惊愕的眼神下蹲下身隔着薄薄的内裤布料含住了尚在沉睡中的器官。  
明楼感觉自己的头皮都快炸开来了，他一向是个在情欲方面很淡薄的人，就算是在普遍风气开放的法国也从来没有任何性伴侣，阿诚来之前他忙着奔波于共党和军统的双面情报，阿诚来了之后两人住在同一屋檐下，他不希望让自家孩子卷入这些血腥肮脏中，更需要费心掩饰，所以即使偶有欲望，忙到打着脚后跟的时候就自然忘记了。  
可是眼下这情况不一样，他从小一手带大的弟弟，虽然没有血缘关系，但是明楼早已把他视为己出，这种背德的禁忌关系冲击着他的感官，他不由得绷紧了身体。  
身体其实比本人诚实的多，阿诚的炙热气息隔着布料也能感觉到，更别说当那温暖湿润的口腔包裹上来的一瞬间，他几乎是立刻就硬了。  
“不可以这样，阿诚……“明楼有些腿软，全靠倚在身后的墙壁支撑自己的重量才没有倒下去，在他此前二十几年来的人生里，他从来没有体验过这种烟花爆炸一般的快感，脑子里一片空白，布料被对方的唾液濡湿贴在涨大的茎物上，他甚至怀疑小家伙私下里看了什么不该看的，学了点什么不该学的，灵活的舌尖和湿热挤压的口腔内壁几乎都要把他的灵魂给吸走，几句断断续续的拒绝听起来毫无震慑力。  
其实明诚是真的第一次做这种事情，本身也有些揣揣不安，生怕大哥怒急攻心之下给他一脚，这个姿势正好踢在面门上——那可不是开玩笑的，但是当他借着酒劲壮着胆子含住面前的器官的时候，他听见了头顶上方传来的抽气声，紧接着，嘴里的性器慢慢变得鼓胀起来。他的技巧毫无章法，只是一个劲的把那物什往喉咙里吞吐，几次碰到喉管深处难受的让他几欲干呕，但是一想到在人前向来衣冠楚楚、洁身自好的大哥，此时与他在这狭小的厕所隔间里与他做着这档子事，阿诚感觉自己的下体硬的发痛了。  
明楼整个人都被情欲的海浪拍打的快要昏厥，他的呼吸是颤抖的，大腿是颤抖的，就连插在阿诚发间的手指也是颤抖的，痉挛似的蜷缩起来不知道是想把他拉开还是让他含的再深点。  
“放开，阿诚、我……“  
“不行、要……啊……“

室内一片寂静，明楼的脑子里已经什么都不剩，他眼睁睁的看着对方将自己射出来的精液吞了下去，甚至还有几滴落在了下巴上，他甚至还可以清晰的吞咽声响起来，肉眼可见的红色从脖颈慢慢爬上耳根。

明诚把脸上沾着的精液用指尖擦下来，他缓缓站起身，眼神是明楼从未见过的幽暗，他下意识的往后缩了缩，才发现身后已经抵着墙壁退无可退。  
“大哥……“少年的声音有些沙哑，听得明楼心头猛的一颤，今晚发生的事情实实在在超出了他的认知范围，他甚至不明白自己为什么没有真正的反抗。是从什么时候开始跟在他身后的少年眼神开始变得炽热，又是什么时候开始他回避着他，这份感情太过沉重又太过热烈，让他感到害怕。  
“大哥的味道，你也应该尝一尝。“明诚不由分说的欺身吻上去，明楼被困在他的臂弯和墙壁中间，不得不被动的接受了这个万分情色的亲吻，淡淡的咸腥味在口腔中弥散开，他皱起眉头扬起下巴试图挣脱开来，这却给了捕猎者更多的机会，阿诚顺势在他脖颈不由分说的啃咬起来，明楼疼的嘶了一声，他渐渐感觉势头有些不妙，狗崽子明显不满足于只是这种”表面“的亲密接触，他感觉到对方沾着精液的手指渐渐向后面探去。  
不行， 不能再继续下去了……  
但是他的手指像是有什么可怕的魔力，明楼感觉那手指抚摸过的地方都燃起一片片的熊熊大火，让他忍不住向那热源靠近，想要索求更多。

“哥哥也喜欢我的吧？不然早就把我推开让我滚了。“明诚按着明楼的肩膀把他翻过去背对着自己，衬衫半挂在肩膀上露出光裸的脊背，肩胛骨那里有一道不大不小却很是明显的伤口，他皱起眉头轻轻碰了碰，明楼瑟缩了一下。  
这其实是他在军校训练的时候受伤留下的，只是明诚对他的另一层身份一无所知，他也不想让他对这些事情有任何沾染，咬了咬牙回过头去狠狠撞上对方的嘴唇，一边低声道，“你什么时候这么多话？要做就快点，一会儿有人就……“他说到一半便怎么也说不下去，只是紧紧闭上眼由着对方胡乱作弄去了。

（下）  
法国是一个处处都有精致细节的国家，法国人讲究起来也是事无巨细——比如说卫生间里都要放着配套的皂角和手霜。明诚来到法国最庆幸的事情之一——这只鼠尾草香味的手霜，现在被他用来做了那档子下流事情。  
粘稠质地的乳霜很快就在高温的肠壁中融化，随着手指的进出抽插发出淫靡的水声，在这安静的室内格外清晰。虽然知道阿诚在进来的时候就已经把厕所门反锁，但是这种在公共场合与弟弟做出背德违伦的事情还是让明楼时时刻刻绷紧了神经。  
他越是紧张那处就越是咬紧着作乱的手指，明楼死死咬住下唇不敢叫出声，这却让明诚有些不满意起来，他听闻男人也有那处让人快活的地方，但是怎么也不得要领，还让男人痛的抽起冷气，他只好伏到人耳边哄着哥哥放松些，一边又往里面挤了一根手指。  
明楼只来得及骂了一句小混蛋，就说不出话来，那个本就不是用来承欢的地方被迫接纳了男人的手指，虽然有些胀痛，好在明诚的动作足够温柔，他并没有受伤，只是那种被强行撑开身体最隐秘柔软的地方还是让人感到有些不安，直到对方的手指误打误撞的碰上肠壁深处的某一点。  
这一下像打开了什么开关，过电般的快感窜上小腹，他生生咬着嘴唇也还是泄出一点变了调的呻吟，明诚得了奖赏，更加卖力，直把怀里人弄的浑身都软下去才罢休。  
穴肉有些食髓知味，讨好的裹住那人的手指，深处一点点分泌出淫液，那里头又填着乳白色的手霜，进进出出前像极了被射满的男人精液的样子，看的明诚两眼通红。  
大哥的样子真好看，镜片上沾着雾气，眼角眉梢染着春情，他被人扣住腰胯，使得臀部不得不高高翘起，两片臀肉中间红肿的小嘴儿正嘬着他的手指，一张一合，伴随着乳白色的液体缓缓往下流……  
忍不了了。  
明诚在心里骂了几句脏话，他的性器抵在明楼滑腻的大腿根部，二指撑开柔软穴口，寸寸没入。

实在是太大了。那茎物尺寸吓人，又是滚烫，明楼被按住肩膀压在冰凉的墙壁上，呼出的热气落在墙上浮现出一点点水汽，然后很快又蒸发掉。他痛的全身紧绷，就连那里也咬的死紧，差点把初经人事的狗崽子硬生生夹射出来。  
明诚咬着明楼的耳朵喘粗气，哑着嗓子让哥哥放松一些，明楼臊的浑身都发红，比起煮熟的基围虾都有过之而不及，小声怒斥人闭嘴，对方却一点都没有闭嘴的意思，反而变本加厉起来。  
“哥哥里面好湿啊，又紧……好舒服……“  
“我真的很喜欢大哥……”  
“我弄的你舒服吗？哥哥的小嘴含的太紧，我都快动不了了……”  
“哥哥……”  
明楼被耳边的声音撩拨的快要受不了，逐渐适应了入侵者的肠壁慢慢变得不知餍足起来，然而对方抽插的毫无技巧性可言，不是根本就没碰到那点，就是偏着角度堪堪擦过去，弄的明楼苦不堪言。  
这种半吊子的快感实在是太折磨人，射过一回的性器也只是哆嗦着半勃起，明楼忍不住自己握住自己抚慰起来。  
“以后只有我可以碰你这里，其他人都不可以。”明诚把他的手臂折到身后，抽了自己的领带反绑起来，他恶劣的挺了挺腰胯，引来对方的一阵带着泣音的呻吟，“……包括你自己。”  
“混蛋……！给我松开！”平日里发胶都一丝不苟打理的好好的男人此时眼角通红，眼镜也不知道落在了哪里，衬衫松散着，象牙白的肩上点缀着几道浅浅的红痕，这样子看起来实在没什么威慑力，明诚感觉自己的呼吸都停滞了半秒钟，紧接着就是暴风骤雨般的大力挞伐起来。  
明楼被他操的一阵眼花缭乱，失去了手臂的支撑便只能将重量交付在对方的手上，他感觉自己的腰上一定是被人掐的要青了，明诚另一只手臂从他胸前传过来，这个姿势迫得他挺起胸膛倚靠在人怀里，淡色的小巧乳尖落入人手，没揉几下就发红了，看着很是可怜的样子。  
“阿诚、你不要这样……”没有坚持几下明楼就要投降了，上下的敏感点一起被人控制，欲火将他的理智烧的所剩无几，何况也不知道对方是不是故意的，就是不给个痛快，敏感点每一次都是被浅浅擦过去，这种隔靴搔痒的感觉能把人逼疯。  
“不要怎样？”明诚放慢了速度，性器在湿热的甬道里慢吞吞的碾磨搅动，少年一向心细，又怎么会没有注意到大哥愈发忍耐的喘息和湿漉漉滴着水的性器呢，他故意停在那点上不动了，“哥哥，是不是这样呀……”  
“不、不是，阿诚你动一动好不好……”原本低醇的嗓音染上了少许哭腔，明楼难耐的向后往人性器上磨蹭起来好解解他这瘙痒，他的额角已经渗出了细汗，手指也不由自主的绞紧了领带的不布料，将拿名贵的料子揉的一团皱。  
从小到大阿诚都是个听话的好孩子，大哥的话对他来说几乎就是圣旨命令——现在得了令哪有不从的道理。阴茎操干的又狠又重，几次明楼快要腿软的倒下去都被阿诚抱起来，被迫承受着来自后方撞击的男人被逼的发出几声啜泣。  
“呜……慢一点，好深……”明楼已经说不出完整的句子来，那粗大的性器在他体内一点也不客气的进出抽动，涨的难受，却也爽的不行，他意识朦胧的侧过头去吻上那人唇瓣，交颈缠绵让少年产生了一种他们本就该是如此亲密恋人的错觉。  
“哥哥喜欢我吗？”操弄幅度太大几乎要吻不住，湿热的气息相互纠缠，明诚鼻尖蹭在对方脸上，满满的都是出门前大哥喷在身上的淡淡古龙水的味道。  
同款古龙水，鼠尾草香。  
“我……我不知道，不要问了、啊！”越来越快的顶弄让明楼快要承受不住，仅存的一线理智告诉他如果踏出这一步身后便是再也无法回头的深渊。他是行走在刀尖上的人，一个不留神就会跌落去地狱，永世不得翻身。  
而他的阿诚，他还有大把的美好人生没来得及去看，他应当从商从学，而不是沾染上鲜血和白骨。从把八岁的阿诚从养母那里抱回来的时候明楼就已经对他发誓会一直保护他，只是没想到当初救回家的小狗崽已经悄悄长成了揣着尾巴的小狼狗。  
明诚的眼神暗了下去，他的哥哥羞于承认，但是没关系，他们还有的是时间。

做到最后明楼的嗓子都已经哑的说不出话来，视线早就被眼泪浸的一片模糊，前方不知道已经射了多少回，小混蛋按着他的后腰往里面灌满精液，射到他的小腹都快有些凸起才捡起地上的内裤胡乱卷成一个柱状塞进快要合不拢的穴口里。  
“阿诚……”明楼是拉不下脸来去求饶的，只能颤抖着嗓音去瞪他，事到如今还想捡一捡身为大哥的威严，被点了名的人一点都不吃这一套，温柔耐心的帮他裤子穿好，深色的布料掩盖了粘腻不堪的情色印记。  
镜片落在地上不知被谁踩碎了，明诚把它捡起来折好放进了西装上衣的口袋里。明楼被操的快要走不动路，由着弟弟半抱着他出去，再穿过人群听他对着同学们解释自家大哥有些喝多了不得不提前回家，他大半张脸都埋在对方怀里几乎不敢抬头。

回到家里的时候已经过了两点，明楼把卧室的门甩在明诚的鼻子上，任他怎么敲门也不答应，小狼狗委屈巴巴的耷拉了尾巴，隔着门板与大哥说话。

“大哥，我真的……”  
“闭嘴。执迷不悟！”  
“我就是执迷不悟吧。”


End file.
